


La Punizione

by CabiriaMinerva



Series: La famiglia Piton [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Repayment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è facile essere la figlia di Severus Piton. Può un cognome essere un peso anche per le generazioni a venire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Punizione

Ancora pochi centimetri, e la mano lunga ed affusolata di Alanora Piton avrebbe raggiunto il ramo più alto della vecchia quercia sotto cui, ne era certa, tra pochi minuti sarebbe arrivato un gruppo di Tassorosso del terzo anno. Thobias Abbott, un ragazzo piuttosto tarchiatello ed incredibilmente stupido, Marlene Lewis, i cui occhi a malapena spuntavano da sotto la lunga frangia bionda, e Roan O'Moore, altro elemento non particolarmente brillante, erano infatti usciti da poco dal castello. Con loro c'era anche Landon Jenkins, il leader di quel gruppetto antipatico: un vero bullo.

Solo il giorno prima Jenkins e la sua banda avevano teso un agguato ad Eireen, la gemella di Alanora, che si stava recando a Trasfigurazione. Lei era rimasta impassibile mentre il gruppetto la scherniva. Non aveva mosso un muscolo neanche quando Abbott aveva dato fuoco alla sua divisa, per poi aggiungere «Ops, scuuuuusa!» ed innaffiarla da capo a piedi. Se Alanora fosse stata presente, li avrebbe mandati in Infermeria. Ne era sicura. Purtroppo in quel momento era ad allenamento – con gioia della madre era infatti stata presa nella squadra di Grifondoro come Battitrice – e solo più tardi dei compagni le avevano riferito l'accaduto.

Era proprio per fargliela pagare che ora si trovava sulla quercia. Quell'estate, leggendo un libro di Incantesimi del padre, aveva scoperto tante belle Maledizioni che non vedeva l'ora di testare su quei ragazzini crudeli. In fondo, si disse accovacciandosi tra le fronde, non erano Maledizioni pericolose. I Tassorosso se la sarebbero cavata con qualche deformazione fisica che Madama Chips avrebbe potuto curare in un batter d'occhio. Niente di grave.

«Alanora. Isobel. Piton.» Era stato poco più di un sussurro, ma nel sentirlo Alanora fece uno scatto stupito, dando una testata ad un ramo. «Ahi!» Mentre si sfregava il punto in cui il legno aveva colpito, la giovane abbassò lo sguardo. Ottimo. Erano anni che suo padre non si riavvicinava ad Hogwarts, ed aveva scelto proprio quel momento per tornarci? «Hai intenzione di scendere?»

Severus Piton non aveva mai amato le scenate – Alanora faceva fatica a ricordare le poche volte in cui aveva alzato la voce, per non parlare di mettersi ad urlare – ma quel suo fare pacato incuteva molto più timore di qualsiasi sgridata materna. Soprattutto, la figlia sapeva di trovarsi veramente nei guai quando le parole venivano scandite precisamente. Come era appena accaduto. _Sono nei guai_.

Per evitare di peggiorare la situazione, Alanora si calò dall'albero con straordinaria agilità. «Ciao papà!» Sfoderò il suo sorriso migliore. Corse ad abbracciarlo. «Cosa ci fai qui?» gli chiese alzando gli occhi sul suo viso. Quando vide lo sguardo del padre capì che non sarebbe bastato un abbraccio per scamparla, questa volta. «Minerva mi ha chiesto di venire.» Strascicava le parole, lo faceva sempre quando era particolarmente irritato. O furente. Ecco, per alcuni versi suo padre era un uomo difficile da capire. Alanora poteva facilmente comprendere perché il resto della sua famiglia – i Weasley e i Potter – e, a dire il vero, chiunque non fosse sua madre o loro due sembrasse aver paura di lui. Era sempre così composto. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto indovinare che Severus Piton fosse un uomo felice. E nessuno riusciva veramente a distinguere i momenti in cui era arrabbiato, irato, o semplicemente irritato. Certo, il più delle volte era irritato, ma comunque, non era un uomo facile.

«È meglio se andiamo a fare due chiacchiere altrove. Non mi serve un pubblico.» Solo allora Alanora si accorse che i Tassorosso che attendeva erano a pochi metri da loro, le bocche spalancate per la sorpresa di trovare quell'Eroe della Grande Guerra proprio vicino al loro solito ritrovo. Mentre si allontanavano da lì, la giovane vide con la coda dell'occhio i quattro ragazzini darsi gomitate e commentare quella scena inaspettata. Nel vedere il ghigno di Jenkins strinse un pugno.

Camminarono svariati minuti in silenzio. Severus avanzava rapido mentre Alanora con lo sguardo basso tentava di stargli dietro intercalando la camminata spedita con alcuni passi a corsa. Quando si fermarono, ai limiti della Foresta Proibita, la quercia ed i Tassorosso erano ormai solo dei puntini lontani. L'uomo Trasfigurò un masso in una comoda sedia di vimini e vi sedette. Unì le mani davanti a sé, e vi ci appoggiò sopra il mento. Avrebbe lasciato che fosse Alanora a parlare per prima. E questo non poteva essere un buon segno. Non era mai un buon segno quando Severus Piton ti puntava gli occhi neri e profondi addosso senza proferir parola.

La ragazza si schiarì la voce. «Allora...» Fissava il mantello del padre. Era nero. Tutto in lui era nero: gli occhi, i capelli, i vestiti... Di sicuro quel suo look macabro alimentava l'angoscia che sembrava pervadere chiunque si ritrovasse davanti Severus Piton. «La mamma sta bene?» L'uomo alzò appena un sopracciglio. No, non era stata la domanda giusta. «Ok, dimmelo e basta. Facciamola finita! Cosa ho fatto ora?» proclamò melodrammatica. Mancava solo una mano portata teatralmente alla fronte. Severus alzò gli occhi al cielo ed allungò una mano sotto il mantello, da cui trasse una pergamena che srotolò a mezz'aria davanti a loro.

  
 

_Caro Severus, è con mio grande dispiacere che ti scrivo questa mia._

_So che non è nelle tue intenzioni ritornare ad Hogwarts, ma temo di doverti chiedere di fare un'eccezione._

_Si tratta di tua figlia Alanora._

_Dall'inizio dell'anno scolastico, tre mesi fa, Alanora ha collezionato una lista considerevole di effrazioni:_

_è stata sorpresa più volte a vagare per i corridoi nelle ore notturne (ma sono sicura che altrettante volte sia riuscita a cavarsela)_

_ha usato la magia per recare disturbo ai suoi compagni (la signorina Davies, sua ultima vittima, ancora si rifiuta di uscire dall'infermeria dopo che i suoi capelli sono stati incendiati da tua figlia)_

  
_ha mostrato un comportamento aggressivo nei confronti dei suoi compagni..._  
 

Arrotolò la pergamena mentre la voce continuava ad elencare i vari misfatti della giovane Piton, che ora stava maltrattando nervosamente la sciarpa. «Hai qualcosa da dire a riguardo?» indagò Severus. Quando non ricevette risposta i suoi occhi si chiusero in due fessure. Era molto, molto arrabbiato. «Lo sai che un comportamento così è inaccettabile? Rischi di farti espellere, Alanora. Lo capisci questo?» Le labbra della figlia stavano ormai tremando. «Io e tua madre vi abbiamo cresciute meglio di così.» Indicò distrattamente la pergamena, che ancora fluttuava tra di loro. Al pensiero di aver deluso, e profondamente, i propri genitori, Alanora scoppiò a piangere.

Severus sospirò, e la tirò a se. Certo, era molto rammaricato, arrabbiato addirittura. Ma non poteva resistere a delle lacrime così sincere. Alanora ed Eireen piangevano molto di rado – la prima grazie al carattere combattivo e forte ereditato da Lily Luna, la seconda grazie a quello introverso che aveva in comune con lui – e quando lo facevano i loro genitori sapevano che era per qualcosa di grave. La fece sedere sulle ginocchia. «Vuoi dirmi cosa c'è?» Il suo tono era molto più dolce, adesso. Alanora allora si voltò e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Aveva gli occhi di Lily Evans. Era incredibile come quelle due piccole riproduzioni fedeli di Lily Luna – tranne per il piccolo particolare dei capelli di Alanora, neri come la pece – potessero essere anche piccole copie di Lily. Un concentrato delle donne della sua vita, ammise tra sé e sé.

«Ci prendono in giro.» mormorò a denti stretti. «Ridono di noi. Non so cosa gli abbiano raccontato i loro genitori, ma ridono di noi.» I compagni. Come aveva potuto non pensarci? Eppure lui stesso era stato, anni prima, vittima di scherzi e bulli. Ma lui era solo, chiuso, triste. Le sue figlie no. Erano delle bellissime ragazze – beh, lui era un po' di parte, ma era sicuro che non fosse solo una sua impressione – con delle menti sveglie. Eireen non era particolarmente estroversa, ma il suo silenzio era intrigante tanto quanto la vivacità di Alanora. «Perché vi prendono in giro?» chiese, con il tono più tenero che qualcuno gli avesse mai sentito usare. Alanora arrossì. «Loro dicono che la nostra famiglia... Dicono che tu e la mamma...» Si guardò attorno, come se si vergognasse. «Dicono che non sei una bella persona.» Concluse.

Da ex-Mangiamorte, Severus sapeva che non era sempre stato una _bella persona_. Aveva fatto cose che le sue figlie non avrebbero mai – Mai! – dovuto scoprire. Ma quella era un'altra vita, un'altra epoca. Un altro uomo. «Tesoro, sai che sono stato un Mangiamorte, quando ero molto giovane. E non tutti credono nelle seconde opportunità.» Alanora arrossì nuovamente. «Non è solo per quello. Cioè... Sì, ci prendono in giro anche un po' per quello. E perché sei strano, sai. Molti genitori dei miei compagni sono stati tuoi allievi. Non devi essere stato un docente molto amato.» L'uomo ignorò quest'ultima affermazione. «Però... Dicono che hai sposato la mamma un po' per fare arrabbiare il nonno, un po' per rimpiazzare un'altra donna. E poi... Ci prendono in giro perché dicono che sei» la sua voce si ridusse a un sussurro, « _vecchio._ »

Era dunque _questo_ il problema? Dopo aver creato confusione nella famiglia di Lily Luna – prima i litigi, conditi da qualche vana proibizione di frequentarlo, poi parenti vari che si rifiutavano di avere contatti con loro, e via dicendo – ora anche il resto del Mondo Magico si sentiva in dovere di ficcare il naso nella loro vita? In parte questa confessione lo faceva ridere – ma si trattenne, per non offendere la bambina, ormai cresciuta ma pur sempre la _sua_ bambina, che lo fissava in cerca di conforto – e in parte gli faceva voglia di prendere quei dannati marmocchi e dar loro una lezione indimenticabile. Ma era adulto, ormai. Ne aveva passate tante, tradimenti, guerre... Avrebbe parlato con Minerva. Lei avrebbe risolto la situazione, ne era certo. Ora però era più importante il suo ruolo paterno. Capiva Alanora, ma aveva bisogno che lei comprendesse di aver sbagliato.

«Capisco.» Silenzio. «Vuoi dirmi perché eri su quella quercia, prima?» La ragazza strinse i pugni. «Sono crudeli. Sono sempre crudeli. Io mi so difendere, papà, ma Eireen... Eireen non dice niente, non fa niente! Subisce le loro angherie e non dice niente!» Aveva quasi urlato le ultime parole. «Ieri le hanno dato fuoco alla divisa, capisci? E nessuno ha fatto niente per aiutarla. Neanche lei.» Sembrava quasi offesa dall'apparente indifferenza della sorella. Severus pensò che Eireen aveva un autocontrollo eccezionale. Se l'avesse avuto lui, alla sua età, magari tutto sarebbe andato diversamente. Scosse la testa per allontanare certi pensieri – ora era felice.

«Capisco.» Nuovo silenzio. «I tuoi compagni si comportando da cretini, ma tu non devi imitarli.» Alanora accennò un'espressione piccata. «Non guardarmi così, Alanora Isobel Piton.» Aveva ripetuto il suo nome con meno convinzione di quando l'aveva beccata sull'albero. _Uff_ , si rallegrò, _gli è passata!_

Non era un uomo di molte parole. Si alzò, depose la figlia per terra – in effetti un po' _vecchio_ si sentiva a volte – e le prese una mano. «Ci penserà Minerva, te lo prometto. Sa essere convincente quasi quanto me.» Era un ghigno quello che vedeva sul volto del padre? «Ma non pensare di esserti risparmiata la punizione che tua madre ha in serbo per te, signorina Piton.» Alanora sbuffò, ma era visibilmente sollevata. Sarebbe potuto andar peggio. Nascose un sorriso e, in silenzio, entrarono nel castello.


End file.
